My Life
by The.Guardian.of.imagination
Summary: This is the story of how my life turned around. For the Better or the worse is unclear right now... I hope I made the right choice...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Life Before

I was sitting at my table alone, like always.  
When I was apporhed by the school bullies. "Hello Idiot." she said. I give out a small "Hello Margie." I don't look up. "What are you doing?" she asks. I don't anwser. "I said," She slams her hand on the table. My food raddles a bit. My eyes shot up to her. "What are you doing." I sigh and say "eating." She snaps her fingers and someone takes my food and throws it in the trash. "Are you done?" she asks. "Yes." I say in a small voice. "Good, Now I need you to ask out Steve for me." I stare at her in shock. Steve is my only reality crush. "Now." She says. I stay were I am and look at Steve. Her friends pull back my chair and I'm dumped on the floor.  
I grab my backpack and walk over to Steve. "S-Steve." I studder. He turns and Says "Oh, hi Posin!" Posin, It's not my name. My name is Ivy. I guess I know where they get that name. "I-I have a q-question." I say. He looks at me waiting. "M-margie, w-want t-t-to go o-out with y-you." I blush. He gives a little sigh for some reason. "tell her I say no thank you." He turns back to his friends.  
I smile a little and walk back to Margie "hesiadnothankyou." I say fast and start walking away. She grabs my arm "What?" I take a deep breath. "He said no thank you." Her grip on my arm tightens. I squeall. "Lier." She simple states. "I-I didn't lie! That's w-what ke told m-me to tell you t-that." I squeall again as her nails dig into my skin. "Hey!" A deep voice says. Her head snaps to one of her many MANY boyfriends. "Baby" she leaves me.  
I run outside. I sit down and reach in my backpack for my Kingdom Hearts comic book. I start reading. The bell soon rings and I go to my last period. I sit in my seat, and wait through the longest period of the day.

* * *

Chapter 2: How it happened

I jump from my seat running out to the bus.  
I sit down and wait for the bus to leave thinking of the list of things I need to do:  
1. Eat  
2. Do my homework  
3. Do my chores  
4. Play kingdom hearts  
5. Play Kingdom Hearts  
6. PLAY KINGDOM HEARTS  
I started humming "Simple and Clean."  
when I finished I got out of the bus and ran home.  
I walked inside my empty house. I grab an apple, sit down at the table, and do my homework. I finished my homework and start on my chores.  
After I finish the bathroom, I hear the door open. I run to the door. My mom is home... early. Somethings wrong. "Hey Mom, Is something wrong?" she looks at me with sad eyes. "I got laid off." She started to cry, so did I. I hugged her and she hugged back. we sat on the couch and just cried.  
When she had to go off o her other job. I finished my chores, and started on a new game of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts always calmed me down.  
I finish setting up the game, and walked into the hall. I turned right and there was a door there. Not a usual door. A big brown door. Like the one at Destiny Islands.  
I push open the door and saw the sercent place. I quickly grab a piece of paper and a pen:

Mom,  
I love you dearly, but i had to go. I am a burden. I am sorry and I love you.  
love with all my heart,  
Ivy  
"Happiness can be found in the darkness of times, If one only remembers to turn on the light." ~Albus Dumbledor  
"I love you." ~ anyone who have ever loved

I tape the note on the wall. I then and walk through the door to a whole new world. Literally.

* * *

Chapter 3: Best Friends

I walk into the secret place and the door closes. "Well I can't leave now." I look at all the drawings. Seeing that the powpo fruit was draw in.

I sigh and stand up. I take one more look around and leave.

I walk out and see Sora. I stop in my tracts. Then take a deep breath. 'Clam down it's just Sora.' I think and I start walking. I walk right pass him.

I see a girl with blue hair. She stops me. "Are you new?" She asks me. "Yep" I say "I'm Ali!"  
"Ivy" I shake her hand. Sora comes up to us. "Hi Ali! Who's your friend?" He asks 'Wow not he notices me' I roll me eyes. "I'm Ivy." I hold out my hand for him to shake. Instead he grabs it and kisses it. "Nice to meet you Ivy, I'm Sora." He says and I blush. Then Kairi comes over and grabs Sora's hand. "Hey Sora." She kisses his cheek. He quickly moves, getting out of her grip. "Hi Kairi." He says disguised with a little bit of sorrow hidden in his voice. I'm happy with the disguised. She turns to me. "And who are you." She sneers. 'Talk about Alice in wonderland, maybe she is related to the bloody red queen.' I think. I put my hand over my heart. "I -your snootiness- am Ivy." I say. She has a look of deguess on her face. "Okay Ivy," she sneers my name." keep your hands off my boyfriend." she looks me in the eye. I almost hide like I always do, but I remind myself that she's Kairi. She wouldn't do much harm. "I'm not your boyfriend." Sora walks over to me and Ali. She stands there shocked. I cross my arms. I'm fanially winning for once.

She starts to crying and I roll my eyes. I whisper to Ali "Cry baby." she nods in agreement. "But Baby." she wines. "I'm not _your_ baby." He puts his arm around me. I almost blush, but think that he's just trying to prove a point to Kairi. Which I fully approve. She runs away crying. "Hey" I look up at Sora who still had his arm around me. Guess he's making sure Kairi knows. "have you been showen around?" he asks. I shake my head. He removes his arm. "Me and Ali show you around." he says happy. "Yeah!" Ali squeaks. "this way we're going to be best friends." she links arms with me. "Best Friends?" I ask. "Yeah Best Friends!" I never had a best friend before, But I don't tell them that.


	2. Chapter 4: Organization 13

Chapter 4: Organization 13

We Walked around Destiny Islands with Ali saying what things were and Sora giving some background on them. I actually learned some new things.  
After a while Sora had to go home. So it was just me and Ali. "So..." she elbowed my arm lightly. I look at her. "what?" I ask. "Do you like Sora?" she asked. I blushed "W-what? N-no." I studded in response. "You DO!" she squeals. I look at her. "I've known you for 4 hours and you already can read me like you are me... did I miss something here?" I say. She stops and shakes her head "I can read everyone!" she states. I laugh.  
"OMG look at the time! I've got to run, BYE!" She runs off and I'm stuck alone.  
I walk back into the secret place. It's dark with only a little light showing through. "Hello Ivy." a mysterious voice says. "Who's there!" I scream in the direction of the voice. A man in a dark cloak walked into the light. "I am." Then I recognize the voice. "Leave me alone!" I shout at Zexion. "No." is all he says before I black out.

I woke up not knowing where I am. "Huh?" The Door opens and I see a man in a black cloak. It contrast with the white room. "I see your awake Xviy." I Look at him in confusion. Xviy? Is that my name, He called me it I guess it is. "Who are you? Where am I?" I ask "How'd I get here-" He cut me off. "I am Marluxia!" Rose petals go flying. "Your at The World That Never Was," He Continues "Zexion saved you from some horrible people." He says "Who's Zexion?" I ask. "Oh You just have to meet Him! Put this on and we'll go!" He tosses me a Cloak like his and steps out of the room. I change and walk out to a hallway, a white hallway, everything was white and when I said everything I meant EVERYTHING, except me and Marluxia.


End file.
